It is known in the art relating to photographic cameras to utilize end loaded film cartridges having light sealing doors to prevent exposure of the film when the cartridge is exposed to light. When a cartridge is loaded into a chamber in the camera, an outer door on the camera is closed to prevent the entry of light into the film chamber. A mechanism within the camera prevents opening of the light sealing door on the cartridge until the outer door on the camera is latched in the closed position. Such a mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,438 issued Jul. 27, 1993 to the assignee of the present invention. Thereafter the film may be advanced out of the cartridge through the open light sealing door and into position in the camera for normal use in retaining photographic images.
After exposure, the film is rewound into the cartridge and the outer camera door is unlatched. This action causes closing of the cartridge light sealing door to prevent exposure of the film when the outer door is opened. If by accident or otherwise, the operator turns the knob which advances the film when the outer camera door has been unlatched but the cartridge is still connected with the knob driver, the film will be forced against the closed cartridge door jamming the film and cartridge.
Previous arrangements have been proposed for extracting end loaded cartridges from a camera film chamber in connection with the opening of the camera outer door. However, a suitable mechanism is desired which reduces the risk of jamming the film by attempting its advancement after the camera door has been unlatched.